ninjagofandomcom-20200223-history
Kingdom Come/Transcript
(On the summit of the Wailing Alps, Morro tells Bansha and Soul Archer that they need to get to Cloud Kingdom.) Morro: Ugh, those cursed Ninja. I need to get to Cloud Kingdom now! Soul Archer: Patience, Morro. Wanting to get to the Cloud Kingdom will not bring its portal any closer. Morro: But I hate waiting. It's beneath me. If the Ninja get the Sword of Sanctuary before we do, they'll have the upper hand. Soul Archer: I've never known you to worry. Morro: It's this incessant boy trying to break free of my possession. (Grunts.) Bansha: You will not have to wait any longer, Morro. Soul Archer: But how? The gateway won't pass for hours. Bansha: Let's just say I'm in contact with someone willing to leave the back door open. (The Ninja approaches the gates of Cloud Kingdom.) Fenwick: Welcome to Cloud Kingdom. We've been expecting you. Jay: Ha, how are we— Fenwick: Standing on a cloud? Easy. In other Realms, there are other rules. I'm Fenwick. I've been asked to show you around. Kai: Nice to meet you. I'm— Fenwick: Kai, yes, we all know. You're quite popular with the other monks. Up here, we see everything that goes on in Ninjago. Cole: Then you know— Fenwick: You've travelled far for the Sword of Sanctuary. A powerful weapon that can foresee your opponent's next attack. It's also the second clue to finding the Tomb of the First Spinjitzu Master. Zane: (In a pirate accent.) Blimey. But how be you— Fenwick: Finishing your sentences? I know, it's rather annoying, but up here we know, let's just say...we know what's going to come next. Come, I know Morro isn't far behind. Follow me and I'll explain. (Wu, Misako, Nya, and Ronin interrogate Ghoultar.) Nya: Deepstone bars. You're never getting out of here. Now tell us, what's in the tomb that's so important? Wu: What does Morro want? Ghoultar: Ghoultar never talk. Oops, Ghoultar talked. Uh, Ghoultar no talk from now on. Ronin: Oh, I'll get him talkin' (He raises his Aeroblade.) Wu: No, Ronin. We must find another way to get answers out of him. (Ghoultar laughs.) Misako: Let him laugh. The Ninja are already in Cloud Kingdom and well ahead of Morro. Let's just hope they can find the Sword of Sanctuary before it's too late. Wu: We must use our time wisely. Come, Nya, there's still training to be done. As for Ghoultar, keep an eye on him, Ronin. Ronin: Don't worry, old man. I've got him. (The Ninja and Fenwick walk into the library, where the monks are writing in scrolls.) Monk: Wow, it's the Ninja. Fenwick: I know you're familiar with a few of the Realms. Cloud Kingdom is just one more of the Sixteen Realms that exist parallel to Ninjago. Kai: Sixteen Realms? Fenwick: In this realm, we strive for greater understanding and let go of distractions. There is no television, no video games— Jay: No video games? Hmmph. Not impressed. Zane: (In a pirate accent) It appears all any lad does here be writing. Fenwick: That is because here, our words matter. You see, in Cloud Kingdom, we are the writers of destiny. It was here that it was decided that Lloyd should be the Green Ninja. And just now, that Zane should find his voice again. Zane: (Normal accent.) I sense my vocal pattern has returned without any repairs. Jay: Ugh! He doesn't talk like a pirate anymore. Cole: How'd that happen? Fenwick: It was written. Jay: Hey, guys, he's writing about Dareth! (He accidentally spills ink on the scroll.) Dareth: (He whistles and honks the Prototype X-1's horns to get the attention of a nearby driver.) Hey, what up? (He runs into a cement truck, spilling cement on him.) Monk: Oh, poor Dareth! (Jay nervously laughs.) Kai: If you know what's going to happen next, then you know how important it is for us to get the Sword of Sanctuary. Fenwick: Yes, and I know you made a promise to save your friend Lloyd. Sadly, we cannot ensure promises, because we aren't allowed to choose sides. (Whispering) And no one else will tell you this, but we had intended for Morro to stay in the Cursed Realm. Cole: What do you mean "intended?" Fenwick: He was never supposed to escape. He somehow defied destiny. And now we're playing catch up. (To Cole) Do you think we wanted you to become a Ghost? That's preposterous. Ever since Morro broke free, things have been happening outside of our control. To be honest, we don't know how this will end. Kai: Then quit talking and give us the sword. We'll find the tomb and stop Morro. Fenwick: Look, we wanted to give it to you, but first, the Master Writer wants to see you. Kai: Fine, then show us to this "Master Writer." (To pass the time, Ghoultar dances to some music.) Ghoultar: Ghoultar did good? (Laughs.) Ronin: Ha! With basic vocabulary? Not so much. But being big and nasty? You deserve a medal. Ghoultar: Remember deal you made with Soul Archer? Ronin: Quiet, you nasty ball of gas. Ghoultar: Convincing you were back in Samurai Cave. Maybe time to make good. Ronin: I'll make good, but not now. Don't worry, I'll keep my end of the bargain just as long as Soul Archer keeps his. Ghoultar: It will be our little secret. (Laughs.) (Fenwick lead the Ninja to a skiff.) Cole: So this Master Writer, he'll decide if we get the sword just by looking at us? Fenwick: It is an important decision, one that will not only decide the fate of Ninjago, but the fate of the Sixteen Realms. Kai: Do you know what's inside the tomb? Fenwick: I do. Morro's after the Realm Crystal. It's the doorway to the Sixteen Realms. Jay: Wow! Fenwick: It is a bridge to greater understanding...or a gateway to ruin. When the First Spinjitzu Master created it, he knew the power to freely cross realms could never fall into the wrong hands, which is why he buried it with him in his final resting place. A tomb protected by impossible traps that only a Master of Spinjitzu could get by with the aid of the Sword of Sanctuary. Cole: But I thought Morro just wanted to be the Green Ninja. What does he want with the Crystal? Fenwick: It is not Morro who sees the power to ruin, but his master, the Preeminent. Kai: The Cursed Realm. He's in charge? Fenwick: Not he, but she. Queen of the Cursed, an evil so vengeful, she cannot crossover by any other magical means. But if Morro uses the Crystal to free her, after cursing Ninjago, there will be no stopping her reign until every last Realm falls under her control. (They arrive at a building.) We're here! Wasn't that a lovely ride? Kai: Yeah, you paint a lovely picture. Fenwick: Now if you just wait in here, I will be back with the Master Writer in a moment. (The Ninja walk in and Fenwick locks the door.) Jay: Oh, look, a pinball machine! Ah, it may not be a video game, but it's the next best thing. Zane: (The others observe the stuffed animals.) Strange place to meet this Master Writer. Cole: Yeah, I thought this place didn't have any distractions. Looks to me like they just shoved them all up here. Jay: (Laughs.) Yeah! Cole: Hey, leave that stuff alone. We want to make a good first impression. Jay: Oh, just one game. Whoever had this high score is going down. Zane:(The Ninja hear a distant sound) That machine sounds strange. Jay: (He loses the game and groans. He stops playing the game, but the sound won't stop.) Oh, that's not the machine! Kai: Then what is it? (Nimbus comes out and roars at them. Nobu is writing on a scroll and gasps when the ink turns red.) Nobu: Master Writer! Master Writer! It's the Ninja! They're in terrible trouble! Fenwick: Of course they are. (Nobu sees the Ghosts.) Do not be shy, our new guests and I have made a mutual arrangement. My destiny is secure. I am afraid the Ninjas' are not. Nobu: Where did you send the Ninja? Fenwick: I locked them away with Nimbus. I am sure Nimbus will love his new playthings. Morro: Now show me to the Sword of Sanctuary. (The Ninja scream as they are slowly approached by Nimbus.) Kai: I don't think he likes you trying to break his record. Cole: There goes our good first impression. Zane: Is this the Master Writer? He's in charge of our destiny? Kai: Whoever he is, I don't think he's handing over the sword. Jay: (He tries to open the door.) It's locked. Why would it be locked!? (Nimbus grabs and shocks him.) Okay, so now I know how that feels. Kai: (He jumps behind a giant stuffed animal.) Over here, big guy. (Nimbus hugs it.) Ah. Oh, so you like your toys, huh? (He grabs a smaller toy.) Stay, big fella, or I'll break it. Stay, stay. Hurry, find a way outta here. Cole: What am I doing? I'm a Ghost. (He goes through the wall.) Oh, I'm such a dummy. Jay: You can undo the locks! Cole: I'm a Ghost, not a locksmith. I need a key. Jay: Be the key, Cole. Be the key! Cole: Oh, good idea. (He goes inside the keyhole and frees the Ninja.) Kai: You know, Cole. I'm starting to like you as a Ghost more and more. Zane: Look! Morro is here! With Fenwick! Jay: Oh, traitorous Fenwick! I knew I didn't like that snob. Cole: Come on! (They leave without knowing Cole forgot to lock the door.) Fenwick: The Sanctuary is on the top floor. (Nobu hears the Ninja climbing up to him.) Kai: Fingers tired. Legs about to give. Jay: Ow! Stop using my face as a foothold. You're not making this any easier. Nobu: You're alive! Kai: No thanks to Fenwick. Nobu: Fenwick's convinced there's no way to stop the Queen of the Cursed, so he's agreed to help Morro only to help himself. But he doesn't know you've escaped. You have to get the Sword of Sanctuary, or else Morro will have too big of an advantage. Cole: Tell us where it is. Nobu: The tallest tower. But you must hurry, they're already headed there. Kai: Guess there's no time to take the stairs. You thinking what I'm thinking? All but Jay: Airjitzu? Jay: Cyclondo? (Groans.) Why isn't it catching on? Cole: Be careful, little monk. Nobu: You too. Ninja: Ninja, go! (They use Airjitzu and use the skiffs as a platform.) Cole: Sorry, just passing through. Morro: (Morro approaches the Sword.) The Sword of Sanctuary. (He sees the Ninja in the reflection.) Aah! (He looks but sees no one.) Huh? Oh. (The Ninja try to fight him, but he dodges all their moves.) Too late. I know your every move. (Laughs.) Kai: We'll see about that. (Morro jumps out the window after fighting them.) Jay: I think he saw that too. Kai: There he is. Cole: Get him. (Morro escapes from them.) Kai: I hate that sword. Morro: Why fight? I'll win every time. Cole: Doesn't mean we can't try. (Morro uses his Wind to throw bricks at them.) Kai: Watch out! Jay: Cyclondo! Morro: Bye, bye, Ninja. (He lands of a skiff Soul Archer and Bansha possessed.) Sing them a farewell song, Bansha. (She screeches, making the Ninja land on a skiff.) Cole: Still passing through. Uh, on second thought, mind if we borrow your skiff? Morro: The eye. Perfect. Now get us out of here! Cole: Aargh! How do you control this thing? Jay: (Nimbus grabs their skiff.) Get him off! Morro's getting away! Nobu: (Gasps.) I've got to do something! (He runs back to the library.) Fenwick Fenwick, Fenwick, Fenwick, Aha! (He grabs a scroll.) Let's change Fenwick's destiny a bit. (Fenwick screams as Nimbus chases him.) Kai: Look! There! Cole: Hold on to your buckets, gang. Looks like the ride ain't over yet! (They go through the eye.) Jay: Ah! Why aren't we flying anymore!? (They catch up to Morro.) Kai: Aha! Got you now! Morro: You really think so? (Morro blows them in another direction.) P.I.X.A.L.: Obstacle detected. Collision certainty: 100 percent. Zane: Abandon ship! (The Ninja used the debris as skis.) Ah! Haha. Hello, haven't we met before? Morro: Don't they ever quit? Kai: Your ride is kind of slow, huh? (He runs into a tree.) Jay: (Riding in the front part of the skiff) Oh, why do I get the uncontrollable sled!? Cole: Hold on, Jay. Jay: (Soul Archer aims an arrow at him but Jay dodges.) Haha, missed! Soul Archer: I never miss. Jay: (He screams as the arrow chases him, but collides into a log instead.) Phew. Hahaha. (Meanwhile, the rest of the team are still trying to interrogate Ghoultar.) Wu: Still won't talk, hmm? Guess it's time to bring in the "big buns." He's all yours, Misako. Misako: Puffy Potstickers? Ghoultar: Ghoultar not strong enough. Ghoultar want! Ghoultar tell everything! Kai: (On the intercom) Come in, Bounty! Come in! Hope your jets aren't cold, 'cause we're coming in hot! Wu: The Ninja. Everyone to your stations. (Misako drops the potstickers—and the keys.) Misako: Morro has the Sword of Sanctuary. Kai: We know what Morro wants with the tomb. He's after a crystal that can unleash the Preeminent to curse the Sixteen Realms. Wu: Then we must work together to make sure that doesn't happen. Nya, get us into the action. Nya: You heard what he said. Ronin: Why do you all run toward the action? We should be running away. Nya: (On the water balloon cannon.) Let's see how you like these water balloons. (The Ghosts dodge it and it hits Ja instead.) Jay: Hey! Watch it! Nya: Sorry! (As she reloads the cannon, Ghoultar attacks her and Soul Archer aims an arrow at her. Ronin uses his Aeroblade before it hits her.) Good job, Ronin. But who's flying the ship? Ronin: That would be me, I guess. (Ghoultar jumps off and lands on the Ghost skiff, weighing it down.) Morro: You big oaf. How are you slowing us down? You're a Ghost! Ghoultar: Ghoultar likes Puffy Potstickers. Wu: (On the Bounty's anchor.) Need a lift? (Everyone but Kai climbs on.) Kai: Go! I can catch them. Morro: (He sees Kai using his Aeroblade on the Sword.) Watch out! (Kai damages their mast.) You again. Kai: You say that as if it's a bad thing. (Kai hangs on to their sail and gets on the skiff.) Jay: Oh, I've lost sight of Kai. Wu: Keep following them. Morro: I guess both our fates are tested. The thing is, I already know how mine will end. (Morro disarms Kai.) And now I know how yours will. (He raises his sword.) Kai: You'd fight someone unarmed? Morro: That's a good question. Yes! (Just as he's about to strike, Lloyd stops him.) Lloyd: Take the sword, Kai! I can't hold him much longer. Kai: Lloyd? (He grabs the sword and Aeroblade.) You can fight him, Lloyd. You're stronger than he is. Just fight him. Lloyd! Fight him. (Morro regains possession and attacks him.) Hate to spoil this next, but just 'cause you're in my friend's body, watch out! (He kicks him.) I think you're going down. Right...(Kai uses Airjitzu and the skiff falls off the cliff)...now! Sorry, Lloyd. (Kai goes back to the Bounty and everyone cheers.) Wu: You got the sword, but how? Kai: How else? Working together. Lloyd fought Morro like a true hero. Cole: If Morro defied destiny, then why not us? Zane: He may have gotten Airjitzu first— Jay: Uh-uh, you mean Cyclondo? Zane: (Sighs.) Cole: But we got the sword! (Everyone cheers.) Wu: Now all we have to do is find the tomb, then it's smooth sailing. Ronin: But who here knows where the tomb is? Cole: Oh, man. Ronin: Come on, you all seemed so confident! Nya: Ugh, you ruin everything! (End of the episode. For more information, click here.) Category:2015 Category:Transcript Category:Possession Category:Episodes